


Santa

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: To all readers, this is my gift for you and Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this.Kudos and comments still accepted. They are good Christmas gifts for me. Useful to make my future work better. =D





	

Three years had passed since Benni came into their lives. Now, here they are, Leon and Max are living together in Bochum with their son. Their football career continues and even if they had a son to take care, they still manage to balance everything and their teammates and the other people around them were amazed on how they do it. The media took notice and Leon and Max were dubbed as one of the best young couple icons in Germany.

But behind those “effortless” responsibilities and enjoying them, was the building anxiety and possible sadness of Leon and Max towards their kid.

Winter break has just begun and Leon and Max were free. They went to Benni’s pediatrician to have him checked, which they always do at least every 6 months. It all started after that life threatening situation that happened to Benni. It was supposed to be a one-time follow up but it became a routine for the couple since Max is worried about Benni’s development, thinking there were damages on the kid even if he looks fine.

Benni is on the medical bed being examined by his doctor while his fathers were sitting anxiously looking at their son and the doctor. Then a few moments later, the examination is done.

“How is he doc?” Max asked.

“You have nothing to worry Herr Meyer. Your son is fine. I don’t see and noticed anything unusual on him. He’s healthy.” The doctor said.

“But doc, when do you think he will start talking? You know, he’s already three years old. Mostly those of his age are already mumbling words supposed to be. Him, he’s still silent. You can rarely see him gape his mouth open and the only time he has a sound is when he cries.”

“Oh I see. I do understand your concern Herr Meyer but you know each child has a different developmental progress. Some even speak as late as four or five years old. We could do some hearing tests for him but it will be when he’s a bit older like six or seven.”

“Oh. Okay. I am just worried doc. You know he has a complicated history.”

“Yes Herr Meyer. I’m taking notice of that. Let’s just hope for the best but as of now, as I assess your child, he’s fine and healthy.” The doctor said as he gets Benni from the medical bed and gives him to his parents and max gets him.

“Thank you doctor.” Max said.

“You’re welcome Herr Meyer. Herr Goretzka. Happy holidays to you.”

The couple goes outside the clinic with Max carrying their sleepy looking kid on his shoulders looking distraught and Leon took notice of that. He puts his hand on his boyfriend’s free shoulder.

“Don’t worry Max. Be positive. Benni will eventually talk.”

Max stops on his tracks and looks at Leon with welling eyes. “I’m trying Leon. But what if he doesn’t? What if him not talking is the consequence of what his biological father did to him when he was still a baby? I could never forgive myself.”

“Hey don’t say that. It was not your fault. And if he doesn’t speak, I won’t treat him as defective and I will always love him the way I do. He will always be a normal child for me. And I will do everything to make him grow up to be a normal person. I know you will as well.” Leon assures his husband and continued walking until they reached their car.

Max was always silent every after consultation and Leon knows the reason why. It will take hours for Max to get over and return to his formal ways.

\---

“Max, I’m going to Düsseldorf to fetch Julian. He’s arriving today from Paris. His father asked me because they are preparing something for Julian back at Gladbeck.” Leon announces.

Max came out the bathroom carrying Benni in his arms. “Okay. Can you buy some nappies and milk for Benni? We are running out.” Max requested.

“Oh sure.” Leon come closer to Max and kissed his cheek. “Well, see you later.” Leon said and then kissed his son’s forehead and pinches Benni’s nose softly making the kid coo softly and smile, “…and to you too. Bye.” Leon baby talks and waves bye as he heads out of the door.

“Say ‘bye daddy’. Come on. Say it.” Max said to his son as he manipulates his son’s hand to wave back at his father. Benni waves back but never speaks. And Max was a bit disappointed.

\---

It has been a few hours when Leon went out. Max indulge himself cleaning the house and preparing dinner after while leaving Benni to play with his toys in the living room floor, where at times Max checks up on him. And when he finished, he goes to his kid to play.

“Hi there little fella.” Max said as he sits down on the floor smiling to his kid, who smiles back softly while holding a Santa plushie. Max had an idea and took the opportunity to try teaching his son to speak. He will do it this time. He points at the plushie his son is holding, “Who is that Benni?” Max asked and Benni looks at the plushie in his hands.

“It’s Santa.” Max said and Benni looks at him again. “Say ‘Santa’ Benni.” Max requested only to be given back with a gape of the mouth.

“Saaaaanttaaaa.” Max emphasized but still his kid gapes his mouth and looks back at the plushie again. Max slumps his shoulder but he continues on.

Car, a ball, table, chair. Anything that Max can see, points and grabs he says just to teach his son to speak.

“Benni, what is this?” Max asked a bit frustrated and his son just looks and gapes his mouth. “This is a ball. Ball, Benni. Baaaaalll.” Max lifts the plushie football and shakes it a bit forcefully. “Ball, Benni. Say it.” Max commands but Benni did not say anything and Max’s patience ran out. He throws the ball away and holds his son’s shoulders.

“FOR GOD’S SAKE BENNI! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!” Max yells shaking his son a bit forceful and Benni wails and cries.

“Max I’m ho---WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Max looks at the door to see Leon shocked at the scene in front of the taller guy. Then Leon rushes to his husband and lifts his crying son.

“YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT DO TO HIM!” Leon reprimands and goes away with his son and takes him to the baby’s room.

Max felt sorry for what he did and sits on the nearest couch, putting his hands on his head.

Meanwhile on Benni’s room, Leon rocks his son to stop crying.

“I’m sorry Benben. Don’t be mad at daddy okay. He’s just tired and worried.”

Leon and Max never talked the rest of the night, even slept the same bed facing away from each other.

\---

The next few days was tough for Max. He apologized to Leon multiple times and the taller footballer forgave him a few days after but their son spends most of his time with the taller father afraid of going closer to Max.

At Christmas eve, Max said they are going to the park and the night market and went there.

After roaming and shopping at the Christmas night market, the family went to the park and checked out on the lights and Christmas figures. They also took pictures and with fans as well who happened to recognized them.

“I’m going to get some drinks and food. Will you be okay here?” Max said as they settle on a bench on the park.

“Sure. I’ll take care of Benni here.” Leon said and Max went.

Benni pulls his father’s scarf getting his father’s attention and points on a figure on the center of the park.

“Yes Ben. It’s a reindeer.” Benni smiles and points on a snowman.

“That’s a snowman.” Leon replies happily looking his child.

Benni then points on the Santa Claus riding on the sleigh.

“Anta.”

“Yes Benni. That’s Santa.” Leon replies smiling…then he realized.

“B-b-benni…w-who’s that again?” Leon asked a bit shocked.

“Anta.” Benni said with his baby husky voice looking at his father.

Leon gasps open then hugs his son. “Oh mein Gott Benni! You’re right! That’s Santa!” Leon says happily almost crying. He then pulls out his phone and called Max.

“Max, hurry come back here!” Leon says on the phone then puts it down. A few moments later, Max arrives with snacks and drinks on his hands looking worried.

“Why what happened?” Max asks.

“Benni, who that’s again?” Leon asks his son excitedly pointing on the red mascot in the sleigh.

“Anta.”

Max heard and unconsciously he drops everything he’s holding. Spilling the drinks and food on the path.

“Oh mein Gott!” Max cries and rushes closer to his husband and son and hugged them. “I’m sorry I’ve been bad to you Benni.” Max apologizes and hugs his son. His son does know why his father was crying but he still points on Santa.

“Anta.” Benni says again with a smile and his fathers laugh.

“Yes Ben. It is Santa.” Max replied and lifted his son and carried him.

“Looks like we have to buy dinner again.” Leon comments while he picks the mess and throws it on the nearest trash can.

“I don’t mind babe. We can buy again. More important is that Benni starts to speak. We can have a Christmas celebration right now. This is the best Christmas gift I ever had so far.” Max replies.

Then the family went to the nearest food stall in the night market and had their celebratory Christmas eve dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, this is my gift for you and Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Kudos and comments still accepted. They are good Christmas gifts for me. Useful to make my future work better. =D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who's That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051577) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
